


Колыбельная

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Friendship, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Окружающие называют Ванду Алой Ведьмой и считают ее магию опасной и обжигающей. А она, наверное, попросту сапожник без сапог. Другого объяснения тому, что постоянно мерзнет, Ванда найти не может.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



Окружающие называют Ванду Алой Ведьмой и считают ее магию опасной и обжигающей. Следуя их логике, под кожей у Ванды должен бесноваться настоящий пожар, постоянно требующий выхода и удерживаемый только контролем ужасающей силы. Насчет контроля они не ошибаются, но в остальном… То ли люди вокруг настоящие идиоты, то ли же Ванда попросту сапожник без сапог. Другого объяснения тому, что постоянно мерзнет, Ванда найти не может.

А ей действительно всегда холодно.

Нью-Йоркская зима не отличается особой суровостью, только Ванде хватает и пары градусов ниже нуля, чтобы чувствовать себя ледышкой на ножках. Она кутается в длинные свитера с высоким воротом, покупает себе целую армию цветастых махровых носков, а с термочашкой растается разве что на время редких миссий. (Редких исключительно потому, что Стив, делая скидку на ее самочувствие, обращается за помощью лишь в крайнем случае). Весной и летом Ванда чувствует себя на порядок лучше, но руки у нее постоянно холодные, будто она их держит в морозильной камере, и это жутко раздражает. Ванда не понимает, откуда взялся такой сбой температуры в организме, и потому ничегошеньки не может с ним поделать. Спасается подручными средствами. Например, мягким кашемировым пледом.

Мягким кашемировым пледом, ранее принадлежавшим Донне.

Ванда кутается в эту вещицу до самых пят, расхаживая в гостиной на семидесятом этаже башни, и думает, что даже после нескольких стирок плед хранит запах дорогих духов Старк. До абсурда странно принимать подарки от женщины, которую еще совсем недавно винила во всех своих бедах, но эти мысли Ванда старательно отгоняет прочь. Они совершенно несвоевременны: глупо о чем-то сожалеть, когда проживание под одной крышей с Донной становится привычкой. Да, другие Мстители тоже часто обитают здесь, но не на столь постоянной основе, как Ванда. Как так получилось, почему она дала свое согласие, была ли весомая причина остаться тут, — Ванда и сама не знает.

Тишину в комнате нарушает негромкое бормотание телевизора и шуршание створок лифта за спиной — Донна вернулась домой. Внимательно прислушиваясь, Ванда слышит недовольное кряхтение и, пряча улыбку в краешках губ, оборачивается на звук. Как раз вовремя: Донна избавляется от изящных туфлей на высоченной тонкой шпильке (как только вообще умудряется на подобных передвигаться?), выгибается, разминая напряженный позвоночник, с довольным стоном хрустит шеей и, прошлепав босыми ногами по паркету, бесцеремонно плюхается на диван. Ванда хмыкает под нос: Донне следовало родиться мужчиной, именно они созданы для позы, в которой сейчас полулежа-полусидя пытается устроиться Старк. Закинутые на спинку дивана руки, аккуратно возлежащие на довольно хрупком журнальном столике ноги… Донна что-то неразборчиво бормочет, прикрыв глаза, и ее темные каштановые волосы рассыпаются крупными локонами по светлой оббивке дивана.

— Что, прости? — переспрашивает Ванда, потирая одну замершую стопу о другую.

— Говорю, что ненавижу благотворительные вечера, — брякает Донна, накрывая лоб аккуратной ладонью. — Все соки выпивают, просто досуха.

— Да ладно тебе, — кутаясь поглубже в плед, отвечает Ванда. — Это ведь для благородных целей все…

— Благородство, деточка, — фыркает Донна, — самая фиктивная в мире вещь. А подобные вечера — игра в вежливость с меркантильной целью. Менее зажиточные упыри стараются вытрясти побольше денег из богатых упырей. Финита ля комедиа.

Ванда добирается до чашки, оставленной несколькими минутами ранее на все том же столике, сжимает вокруг теплой поверхности ледяные пальцы и, вдыхая аромат дорогого кофе, спокойно интересуется:

— Ты не думаешь, что и себя сейчас отнесла к класу упырей? Богатых, разумеется, но не суть.

Со стороны дивана слышится обреченный стон. Обернувшись, Ванда видит, как Донна щурится — сил ей хватает удерживать приоткрытым лишь один глаз.

— Ты нахалка, деточка, — беззлобно отвечает она. — Но даже ты не сможешь поспорить, что из меня получился бы довольно красивый упырь. В таком идеальном теле, — она неопределенно взмахивает рукой, — не грех и на вечную жизнь позариться.

Ванда забирается в кресло напротив, подбирая под себя ноги.

— Не забывай, что все упыри изначально мертвы.

— Ой, ну умеешь ты обламывать кайф, — зажмурившись, ворчит Донна. — И вообще, не обязательно. Некоторые считались вампирами и во вполне себе человеческом обличьи.

— Тоже мне, графиня Батори двадцать первого века, — сделав глоток кофе, резюмирует Ванда, и тут же прыскает со смеху, едва не опрокинув чашку с остатками напитка на себя.

Донна громко и деланно вздыхает, но не двигается с места — кажется, мероприятие и правда вымотало ее не хуже какой-нибудь миссии на другом конце американского континента. В образе Железной Леди, по крайней мере, у Донны есть броня, что защитит и от шальной пули, и от злобного чужого взгляда, а вот короткое черное платье от Шанель и несколько брюликов Сваровски — плевать, что в них вмонтированы всякие технические штучки, которыми Донна просто болеет, — не самые лучшие доспехи. Но других, кроме блистательной маски богатенькой девицы, у Донны нет, Ванда знает. И помочь может разве что одним-единственным способом.

Поставив чашку на пол возле кресла, Ванда мягко приподнимается с места и в пару шагов преодолевает расстояние до дивана. Усевшись рядом с чуть подвинувшейся, но так и не открывшей глаз Донной, она плавно выпускает алые нити из пальцев. Раньше Донна напрягалась, когда Ванда упражнялась со своей магией, но, убедившись, что та не наносит вреда ни себе, ни окружающим, успокоилась. Несколько минут Ванда молчит, наблюдая за мелькающими красными огоньками, а после направляет их к Донне. Кружась в одном только им понятном ритме, они сливаются в подобие тиары, венчающей копну темных волос, и Ванда невольно задерживает дыхание, любуясь этим зрелищем. Донна выглядит настолько расслабленной и спокойной, что Ванда даже не успевает понять, когда начинает тихо-тихо напевать:

— Цветочки голубенькие, дилли-дилли, цветочки зеленькие, когда я стану королем, дилли-дилли, станешь королевой и ты. Кто так сказал, дилли-дилли, кто так сказал? Мое сердце, дилли-дилли, поведало мне…*

Эту странную, но безумно красивую — по ее мнению — колыбельную Ванда не так давно услышала в одном из современных фильмов. Она никогда прежде не интересовалась подобными песнями, да и музыкой вообще, но тут… мелодия запала в душу, а слова отложились в памяти с первого прослушивания.

— Люблю танцевать, дилли-дилли, люблю петь, когда стану королевой я, дилли-дилли, ты станешь моим королем. Кто мне поведал, дилли-дилли, кто так сказал? Самой себе я, дилли-дилли, это поведала я…

— Мы будем двумя королевами, — сквозь дрему бормочет Донна, вслепую шарясь в поисках какого-нибудь покрывала. Ванде не хочется расставаться с таким уютным пледом, но, похоже, другого варианта нет. Но стоит лишь ей стащить кашемир с плеч, как Донна приоткрывает глаза, хмыкает и, вполне себе ощутимо схватив Ванду за плечо, тянет ее на себя.

— Так будет теплее, — фыркает она в ответ на попытки Ванды высвободиться. — И уютней. И не спорь со старшими. И твоя честь не пострадает, слово Железной Леди.

Ванде хочется закатить глаза, но внезапно в чужих объятиях становится действительно удобно. Правой щекой она чувствует едва слышимое урчание реактора в груди Донны. Этот звук слишком мерный и убаюкивающий, веки мгновенно наливаются приятной усталостью, а в голову юркой птичкой пробирается внезапная мысль.

Донна Старк — лето в человеческом обличье. Она абсолютно не боится холода Ванды.

Да и зачем?

От нее исходит такое тепло, что его вполне может хватить на двоих.

_(Ванда мысленно скрещивает пальцы. Дико хочется, чтобы хватило)._

**Author's Note:**

> * Одна из популярнейших англоязычных колыбельных "Lavender's Blue". В оригинале она звучит куда круче, нежели в переводе — https://youtu.be/pgmDk4dCGMg


End file.
